


Pain in the ass™

by Nastydenden (Satanicpinappledenden)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All my Quackity nsfw stuff, Filthy, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like tommy in the angst fics, reason number 1 why i am going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicpinappledenden/pseuds/Nastydenden
Summary: This one will be much, much filthier than the others, forgive me. I will update this whenever I finish a new one.These are all solo Quackity, or with a nongendered partner not further specified! You can request stuff as well, i may write it!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Pain in the ass™

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the infamous (not really) stream fic. Theres a toy, a stream and Quack. The steam is not aware, of course. Enjoy!

He'd prepared for this. He put the vibrator into his pocket during one stream, to make abseloutly sure it would not be picked up by his microphone. And to make sure it worked.

You see, Quackity had this.. fantasy. He wanted to rig a vibrator, the prostate stim kind, to the donoson his stream. The bigger the donation, the longer and harder would the vibrations be. It was pretty fucked up. Last stream, he had put the thing up his ass and streamed for 2 hours with the vibrations turned off, to make sure he could take it. 

You see, he also had these selfimposed rules. He could not turn the vibrator off before ending the stream, and he could not end the stream until at least an hour had passed, and then until all the media shares were run through. He obviously could not touch himself, that would give it away immidiately.To be honest, he's never managed to come without touching himself, but the thought alone made him sweat. 

Before he could start the stream, he had to stretch himself. Currently in the shower, he was just mentally hyping himself up for this legendary stream. He'd prepared for this. Taking one last deep breath, he took his bottle of lube (wisely warmed up) and squeezed some onto his hands. They were shaking a little as he spread it on his fingers. With the lube free hand, he stroked down on his body, wisely avoiding his dick to spread his cheeks. 

He started with one finger, slowly pushing it into himself knuckle by knuckle. He lived for the way it burned, making him shudder for different reasons entirely than before. He wished he could continue pleasuring himself like this, chest pushed against the shower wall and head helplessly lolling from side to side. But alas, his stream was scheduled to begin soon. He added another finger, deliberately avoiding his g-spot to frustrate himself. He spread himself apart, made sure he was lubed up well before he grabbed the toy from nearby. He'd never get used to feeling empty like that. 

Not that he's been doing this for long, it's been mere months since he had begun his journey of self discovery (since he had shoved fingers up his arse for the first time) The toy was now seated at his rim, ready to be pushed into him. He bowed down deeper to allow for an easier slide, the last thing he needed right now was skin irritation. 

With a little pressure, the toy began slipping into him. Quackity always found that this was the most satisfying part of it, the stretch, the burn, the desperate little moans that he could not stop from escaping him. How it felt unimaginably huge for a moment. As the overwhelming feeling weaned off, he pushed the toy all the way in. It sat snugly against his prostate, the pressure would become so much worse while sitting down. 

He couldn't wait. He showered the remnants of the lube off of him, shaking himself off almost as if to get rid of his arousal and his half-hard cock. It didn't really work, water droplets flinging everywhere. He stepped out of the shower, now contemplating getting a bigger dildo or maybe a buttplug, he liked the sensation of feeling full, it made him feel safe. 

He dried himself, quickly dressing in his baggiest sweatpants and an even baggier sweater to ensure maximum secrecy. 

Once all set up to stream, he sent a small donation through his system, just to test if it worked well. The vibrator began its work almost immediately, making Quackity bite his wrist to avoid screaming. 

If that was the lowest setting, 50$ donations and more would be hell. After about 15 seconds, the vibrator cut off, making him huff in frustration. At least he was able to compose himself rather quickly after that. He started up his stream. 

"Hey everybody, it's ya boi." He greeted the first few people, awkwardly waving towards the camera. 

Someone in chat complained that the donations weren't going through. Quackity noticed he still had the system in pause mode, apologizing and speedily fixing his mistake. 

The first donation came in, about 5 american dollars. An all consuming wave of anxiety overtook him, just before the vibrator started up. 

"Thank you for the five, media shares should be up soon." he said, as if nothing was wrong and there wasn't a literal jackhammer beating up his prostate from 2 different angles. 

He had forgotten the most crucial rule: thank every and each person for their donations, no matter the cost. The next donation was already in, this time 35$, overriding the first, activating setting number two. Media shares started up, and everything went overwhelming for real.

"Fuck. thank you for the 35!" His breathing came out almost too fast, he needed to concentrate onto the video in front of him (various animals,, doing something or the other?) so as to not give himself away immediately. 

"That video was boring." he said, but his voice was just a bit too high pitched to be believable. After 30 seconds, the torture was over. He was now fully hard and aching, but no stimulation was happening. 

No one donated for the moment, so he just concentrated on commenting on the mostly really bad videos being sent in. Next up was a 10, which he genuinely thanked, he was so frustrated with waiting for something, anything to happen that he was all blabbery about it. The video was entirely uneventful, just the same stuff slammed again and again, he didn't need to fake his annoyance. 

Someone sent in a dono of 45, and holy fuck that's close to the strongest setting possible. Still, it was in the middle setting, on for a whole 45 seconds with no mercy. It made him pant quietly, almost forgetting to thank the anonymous donor. 

"Thank you- holy shit!Thank you for the money. Fuck!" He was desperate for any kind of friction at this point, yet he couldn't tough himself. His entire lower half was shaking profusely, hidden by the way the camera was angled. It had only been about 20 minutes since the stream started. 

After a particularly bad video, he allowed himself to take his face into his hands to quietly sob, using his normal tendency to overreact as a cover. 

"That was fucking terrible, guys. Please send in better stuff." Secretly, he wanted a donation high enough to unlock the worst (best)setting. He wanted to expirience it, and by this point he was really, really fucking desperate to come. What he did not think about was hype trains, and that gifted subs were the only kind that would activate the vibrator. 5 seconds each, and on the highest setting.

As he took his hands away from his face for the third time, he noticed that about 45 minutes had already passed, he was so frustrated as the donations had slowed down and he still hadn't been able to cum yet. 

He said "I'll close the donos once we hit the hour mark i think," already be mourning the loss of his precious orgasm, the crossing his arms in front of his chest to get some friction on his nipples, a part of him that was surprisingly sensitive if he was horny enough. 

Then, he saw a message in chat that said "HYPE TRAIN'' and all hell broke loose.The 75 dollar donation hit him first, and without any warning. Then, a good 50 subs flooded in, making him stumble over his thank you's and curse words too high pitched to sound quite normal. After less than a minute of torture, his eyes began to well up as another 50+ donation rolled in, followed by someone spending 100 dollars 

"Thank you- FUCK. FUCKING SHIT. Thank you, sir, so much- '' That sir had slipped out, he hadnt meant to say that. Chat just thought he was overwhelmed with gratefulness, immediately resolving to make him cry for real by donating even more. The videos playing in the background were completely forgotten as he sobbed reading donation after donation and trying to thank them all.

He was full on crying now, probably looked awful but he couldn't care less, sunken weak into his chair, whole body shaking with pleasure. After another minute or two, no end in sight, he finally finally began to feel close, crying even harder at the prospect of not touching his cock while coming. It only brought him closer to the edge. His legs were kicking out without his doing, he was gripping his chairtoo hard with sweaty, clammy hands. 

It hurt.  
He liked that. 

Just as the hype train came to an end at the maximum level, he began to cum. Tears all over his face, thrusting into the air in hopes of any friction, it seemed to keep on going forever, he tried to keep his eyes open for the camera, but they kept slipping into the back of his skull as his whole body shuddered. It was the greatest thing that he had ever experienced. He kept saying the words 'thank you', with the occasional 'sir' thrown in.

As he began coming back down, he noticed how much backlog there still was from the hype train. Within seconds, he had to clench his teeth not to scream in pleasure-agony, as the brutal pace of the device inside of him robbed him from all afterglow, overstimulating him with absolutely no end in sight.

He felt clearer than before though, seeing that his stream had been up for an hour, and quickly closing his donations for the day. That was all he managed before the burning sensation made his hands shake too hard and all he could do was sit there and stare at the media shares with glassy eyes, only occasionally commenting on them as he breathed through his self-imposed agony.It had been five minutes, chat still spamming 'we've broken him' They were pretty close to the truth. 

His dick was still rock solid, wet and sticky from his own cum which soaked through his pants, humiliation colouring his face even pinker than before. Despite the complete, unceasing vibration, he felt another orgasm coming. He could not help the anguished little "No-" escaping him. 

It had been only 8 minutes since he had closed the system, and he didn't know how much longer the backlog was. All he managed to do once the videos were done playing, was say "See ya", and raid a random person. 

Once the stream was off, but the vibrator was still going strong, Quackity could finally allow himself to scream. No one was there to hear him anymore, as he stared at his wrecked reflection in the black monitor. 

He took his pants off as fast as he could, out of his mind in pleasure and pain as he began stroking himself with his own cum as lube, all while beginning to grind into the toy at his back to strengthen the sensation of both pleasure and pain. More tears escaped his eyes, as he pinched his nipples with his free hand, then stuffing it in his mouth just to be able to stop screaming and moaning like a cat in heat. 

His orgasm made him white out, and it lasted at least the amount of time it took for the vibrator to shut off inside of him. Even as he regained full consciousness, he could not move beyond wiggling his toes and shaking like a leaf.

Quack's breathing was still fast, and his whole body tingled pleasantly. His legs had at some point spread as far as they would go, there was cum smeared on the black leather of his chair and on his stomach, his cock still twitching weakly and passively dripping cum onto it. It was a nasty, amazing vision. 

As soon as he could, he looked up to see himself in the monitors above him. The sight was enough to almost make him consider yet another round. His eyes were red from crying, there were bruises on his wrists because he bit them to stay quiet, there was cum sprinkled everywhere, his pants still with a wet spot at his ankles, his face smiling and blissed out. 

Time was no longer a thing. This was truly the greatest idea he'd ever had, he thought, drifting still and half sitting- half lying on his chair, staring at himself. He had to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments/Kudos are appreciated but not mandatory.
> 
> For requests:  
> -no verbal humiliation/ degradation  
> -no non-con/dub-con  
> -Be aware i still may not write it. I get a lot of requests and I have to prioritise to not burn out.


End file.
